Kagome's Demon Blood
by xXMiss FeistyXx
Summary: Kagome suddenly becomes very sick and needs to rest at her cousin, Uremashi's house for a while. What secrets does Kagome hide, along with a certain Hybird within the Uremashi group. HieiKag!
1. Chapter 1

It was 11:30 in the morning when Kagome woke up feeling very unwell. Kagome's mom walked in to her room with a cherry face.

"Oh, Kagome, I didn't know that you were awake!" Kagome looked up at her mom with dazed eyes.

"Mom, I don't feel very well." Kagome's mom placed a hand on her forehead and frowned.

"Kagome, you're burning up!" Kagome flipped over onto her left side.

"I feel sick." Just as Kagome said that, Souta ran into Kagome's room and jumped on her bed.

"Come on Kagome, you promised to take to the arcade today!" Kagome somehow managed to pick up one of her pillows and throw it at him.

"Go away!" Kagome whined, as Souta fell off the bed and onto the floor with a thud, making her headache worse.

"Souta dear, Kagome is sick with the Spring Fever; let your sister rest for a week." Souta nodded as he stood up and left the room, with their mom behind him.

"Hope you feel better sis!" Souta shouted behind him.

"You rest dear and I'll bring you some Tylenol later." Kagome mumbled under her breath and tried to go to sleep as her mom left the room. Unfortunately for her though, with everyone in her house, she barely had any rest within the two days that she has been sick. There was arguing, which turned into shouting, things dropping (Souta dropped some plates, trying to help around in the kitchen), and the occasional Inuyasha stirring up trouble. So, Kagome's mom decided to call up her sister Atsuko.

"Hello?"

"Hey Atsuko!" Atsuko beamed on the other side of the phone connection.

"Hey Sis, how've ya been doing?" Kagome's mom sighed.

"Ok, but I was actually calling in for a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well, Kagome's been sick for two days, and she can't get any rest from the racket in this house, so I was wondering if she could go stay with you for a while?"

"Sure honey, bring her over when she's ready." Kagome's mom sighed in relief.

"Thank you Atsuko!"

"No problem honey, see you when you get here." In about an hour Kagome was packed and ready. Souta was waiting in the living room, waiting for Kagome to come down the stairs. Kagome walked into the room very slowly, hardly focusing on anything around her.

"Hey sis, sorry about the racket, hope you feel better." Kagome nodded, barely understanding what he said, and then turned towards her grandfather.

"If Inuyasha comes her looking for him, tell him that I'm on an extended vacation." Ji-ji nodded and patted her on the head.

"Have a safe trip; get better." Kagome nodded still looking dazed.

"I will," Kagome muttered, walking to the car with her mom. The drive to Atsuko's house was a long 30 minutes of silence; actually, Kagome didn't remember much of the ride, falling in and out of sleep. When they arrived at her house, Atsuko was outside waiting for them (Kagome's mom called her as Kagome was saying bye).

"Hey girls, how are ya?" Atsuko asked as Kagome opened her dazed eyes and got out of the car with her mom. It was then that Atsuko noticed just how bad Kagome's condition was.

"Come here Kagome!" Kagome walked over to Atsuko and Atsuko checked her forehead.

"Girl, you're burning up!" Atsuko frowned and shook her head. Kagome wobbled and placed her head on Atsuko's shoulder. Atsuko grabbed Kagome around her waist and dragged Kagome into the apartment, motioning for her sister to follow her.

"I'll take Kagome to her room; just make yourself at home." Atsuko spoke as she carried Kagome into another room. Atsuko walked into Yusuke's room and laid Kagome down on his bed. She pulled the covers over Kagome's body and left for the bathroom to get a damp cloth. She walked back into the room and placed the cloth on her forehead. Kagome moaned in pain at the contact and Atsuko shook her head. She walked back into the living room, where she saw her sister sitting on the coach.

"I didn't know that she was that sick." Kagome's mom sighed.

"I'm a little worried about her condition, she's never been that sick before."

"Well, I'll do everything in my power to care for her."

"Thank you, Atsuko!" Atsuko smiled in reply.

"No problem!" Kagome's mom left the apartment, as Atsuko was making dinner. Yusuke and the boys piled in just as the food was finished.

"Wow, will you look at this place, it's clean!" Yusuke shouted as he was looking around the room for his mom.

"Hey mom, where are you!" Atsuko came running out of the kitchen with a frantic look.

"Be quite or you'll wake her up!" Atsuko hissed out in a hushed voice. The boys were puzzled.

"Wake up who?"

"Kagome," Atsuko hissed out. Yusuke was completely shocked.

"My cousin!" Yusuke sputtered out, only to be quickly hushed again by Atsuko, but it was too late.

"Atsuko!" They all heard the faint yell down the hall. Hiei was the first one to hear her and perked up, Kurama however, was the only who noticed.

"Coming Kagome! Now look at what you did Yusuke." Atsuko sighed and waved at the rest of the boys.

"You boys, sit and relax, I'll be back in a minute." They nodded and watched as Atsuko raced down the hallway. They all looked at each other in amazement.

"Wow Yusuke, you're mom never did that for you!" Yusuke was barely paying them any attention; he was more concerned about his cousin. Atsuko walked back into the hallway, trying to hold Kagome up.

"Yusuke, can you help me get Kagome to the bathroom?" Yusuke nodded and walked over to the pair. He picked Kagome up and carried her inside the bathroom with his mom hovering behind him. The guys couldn't help but stare at the unknown woman. He walked out and Atsuko walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Wow Yusuke, you're cousin is HOT!" Kuwabara shouted, making everyone cringe. Yusuke turned around and glared at him, surprising everyone in the room.

"Stupid Buffoon." Hiei muttered under his breath. The glare however was shortly lived as Atsuko and Kagome came out of the bathroom. Yusuke picked Kagome up and carried her back into his room with Atsuko following closely behind. When he and Atsuko walked back into the room, Yusuke looked at the guys and shook his head. He then saw Hiei look at Kurama and Kurama nodded. Yusuke narrowed his eyes in their direction.

"What is it?" Yusuke hissed out, wanting to know what the look was about. Hiei narrowed his eyes in return.

"Didn't you notice anything unusual about her?" Yusuke shook his head and Hiei looked away in frustration.

"I guess it wouldn't matter talking about demons, since your mom already knows." Kurama spoke, grabbing every ones attention. Hiei walked over to the windowsill, sat on it, and stared out the window. Yusuke ignored him and nodded at Kurama, urging him to continue.

"Well, Kagome is a Priestess and the demon blood is…" Yusuke waved his hands in an attempt to make Kurama slow down.

"A Priestess!?" Yusuke was utterly confused by now, how did Kagome become a priestess?

"Yes a Priestess." Kurama frowned in annoyance.

"Wow, what kind of priestess?"

"A Shinto Priestess, she holds and protects the Shikon No Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls; her spiritual energy is very powerful and rare." Hiei just shook his head, as though it was obvious.

"Since Kagome is a very powerful priestess, it's rare for her to get sick, and when she does get sick, it takes longer for her to get over it compared to a normal human, not to mention that-" Kurama suddenly stopped. He didn't know if he should tell them or not, he wasn't even supposed to know.

"Not to mention what!?" Yusuke was getting very aggravated at all the secrets.

"Not that it's any of my business to tell, but she also has demon blood trying to mix with her spiritual blood." Yusuke didn't understand.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hiei looked over at Yusuke sharply.

"The fact that her immune system is already low due to the two bloods trying to mix, that is how she got sick in the first place." Yusuke looked down, thinking it through. The same question ran through everyone's heads.

'Who gave her the demon blood?"


	2. Chapter 2

The night grew worse for Kagome, as she tossed and turned in the bed. She was clammy and feverish, moaning in pain. Hiei the unlucky one, had perched on a tree, the closets one to the house, which also happened to be the one right next to Yusuke's window. He awoke at the sound of her pained moan and looked through the window. He shrugged it off as nothing and tried to go back to sleep, only to be awakened again when the sounds got louder. Tired and frustrated, Hiei slid in through the open window and walked over to the bedside where Kagome lay. He placed his hand on Kagome's forehead and pushed his cool spiritual energy into her body. As he was cooling her down, he thought back to the first time he ever laid eyes on her.

He had been ordered to take down a demon, rampaging though the city, by Koenma. Hiei spotted the demon near a school and moved in for the kill. He stopped short when he noticed the demon following a girl away from the school. Both he and the demon followed the girl into the woods outside of the school boundary, where she turned around and confronted the demon. Hiei watched in awe as she purified the demon right before his very eyes. He then understood why she was running away from the demon; she didn't want to be seen by other humans. Hiei was locked deep in his thoughts; he didn't even notice that she vanished from his line of sight. It was after this encounter, Hiei became very interested in the girl. He looked all over the place for her, but didn't find her. It wasn't until a month later that he saw her again at one of the silly human carnivals.

At the carnival, Hiei noticed that she was with another demon. The demon wore a red kimono and a baseball cap, which was oddly strange. A half-breed, dog demon from the way he smelled. Hiei thought that it was odd, after the fact that she purified a demon right before his very eyes. This only made him even more curious about her. When Hiei tried to get closer to the girl, a crowd of humans separated them; the only thing he heard before they separated was, "Inuyasha, let's go this way!" Hiei cursed when he lost sight of them; he couldn't follow their scent either due to the amount of perfumes the other humans were wearing.

Hiei had been following her since, curious about her behavior towards demons and humans alike. Hiei was thrown out of his thoughts when Kagome looked at him through unfocused eyes.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome muttered, still dazed from the fever. Hiei didn't react or say anything, so he assumed that she thought that he was the half-breed.

"Inuyasha, please bring Shippou to me, bring me my pup!" Kagome's eyes closed in exhaust. Hiei was confused, pup?" He could smell her innocence, which was sweet wine to his senses, so how did she have a pup? Hiei thought it over for a moment; could she have adopted him? Before he could ask, he heard footsteps down the hall, heading towards the room he was in. Before the person would notice him, Hiei quickly darted out the window and into his tree, next to the room. He watched as the doorknob turned and Atsuko walked into the room, with a bowl of water and a cloth. Atsuko sat the bowl down next to the bed and felt Kagome's forehead, sighing in relief.

"At least her fever is going down." Atsuko muttered, as she placed the damp cloth on Kagome's forehead, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Don't worry kiddo; I'll take care of you." Atsuko walked out of the room and Hiei felt that the danger was over. He tried to get some more sleepy for the next day.

The next morning was awkward to say the least. Kagome's fever ran up again, since her body was still adjusting to the demon blood. Yusuke and Atsuko were running around the apartment trying everything they could, to bring the fever down. Yusuke's friends who spent the night, to make sure everything was alright, were sitting on the couch awkwardly. Kurama noticed Hiei starring down the hall, at Kagome's temporary room. Kurama was the only one who knew that Hiei had seen Kagome before this unexpected meeting. He knew his friend and partner for a long time and not once did Hiei ever behave like this, he just didn't know what to think about it.

Finally, Kagome's fever went down and everything went back to normal. The guys decided to go hang out, away from Kagome, who needed a lot more rest, so that she could have some peace and quiet. Hiei however, being the loner he is, decided to not join the group. The guys shrugged it off, used to it, and left to see what was playing in the movie theater.

Sometime, while the guys were gone, and Hiei was walking in the streets, Hiei's feet somehow winded him back at Yusuke's apartment. Hiei walked over to Yusuke's bedroom window and slid in right through it. He walked over to Kagome's bedside and sat down next to her. He stared down at her shivering form and noticed that Kagome opened her eyes. She was fully conscious this time.

"Great, another demon." Kagome muttered, she already have seen enough demons to last her a life time. Hiei narrowed his eyes at her and got up, fully intending to leave. Kagome grabbed his cloak in an attempt to stop him. Hiei growled at her as a sign, telling her to stop tugging. Kagome sighed and looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, I just don't want to be alone right now." Kagome's hand fell off of his cloak. Hiei just ignored her and went to sit down on the windowsill; Kagome was shocked.

"You're not leaving?" Hiei just gave her a look that told her to shut up and went back to starring out the window. Kagome smiled and laid her head back down on the pillow, falling back asleep.

Meanwhile, back in the Feudal ear, Shippou was getting restless.

"I want Kagome!" Shippou wailed, only to be pounded on the head with Inuyasha's fist. Shippou cried all the way into Sango's arms; Sango shook her head in disappointment.

"Damn brat," Inuyasha muttered. Sango sighed, couldn't they get along?

"Inuyasha, why isn't Kagome back yet?" Sango really missed Kagome.

"How the hell should I know, I go there to pick the damn bitch up and her mom said that Kagome wanted an extended vacation." Inuyasha grounded, clearly pissed off.

"My guess is that you tried to take her anyways." Miroku added with a sigh.

"Yeah, except that she wasn't there monk!" Inuyasha growled out. They were shocked, Kagome wasn't at her house, even Shippou started to cry.

"See, look at what you did, you made her leave for good Inuyasha!" Shippou wailed at the top of his lungs. Inuyasha turned his head towards Shippou with an evil aura around him, not to mention the pissed off look he had on his face.

"What did you say!" Inuyasha hit Shippou over the head again, causing Shippou to whine.

"Inuyasha, you're not helping the matter!" Sango all but yelled. Inuyasha huffed and started walking towards his normal tree.

"I'm turning in for the night!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou shortly followed suit. Shippou waited until they were all asleep before he ran to the well in the woods. He stared down it, nervously, before jumping in, fading into the bright blue light.

Hiei awoke at the presence of a class D demon. He started growling in the direction the demon was coming. Hiei's growling woke up Kagome; rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she spoke.

"What wrong?"

"There's a class D demon around in the area, a fox demon from what I can tell." Kagome giggled, causing Hiei to look at her.

"Aren't you a demon?" Hiei gave her a aggravated look and Kagome waved her hand at him.

"Sorry, bad habit." Hiei huffed, buy none the less nodded.

"How far away is the demon?" Hiei held up his hand to silence her; he quickly reached out his hand and caught the demon by the tail. The demon was indeed a fox demon, yelling, trying to get out of Hiei's hold. Hiei turned to Kagome.

"This is..." Hiei however was interrupted by Kagome.

"Shippou!" Kagome yelled, quickly grabbing her pup from Hiei's hands.

"Shippou, how did you find me?" Kagome asked after she placed Shippou in her lap.

"I followed some directions that your mom gave me!" Hiei took in everything as they were talking.

'So, she did adopt him, but why, priestesses shun demons?' This girl was definitely unusual and Hiei was more intrigued by the second with this girl.

"So, where is Inuyasha?" Hiei perked up at Kagome's question.

"I left while they were asleep." Shippou snickered and Kagome sighed in relief. Then, Shippou's eyes softened.

"How are you feeling mama, is the demon blood still not being accepted?" Hiei narrowed his eyes at the two; so the pup knew.

"No Shippou, the demon blood is starting to be accepted, in about a week; I should be back to normal." Shippou noticed the dazed look in her eyes and started to worry.

"Mama, are you ok?" Kagome nodded her head as she closed her eyes. Shippou reached up and felt her forehead.

"Mama, you're burning up!" Kagome's breathing started getting heavier, as she started shaking. Hiei knew that that wasn't good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei acted first; he placed his hands on Kagome's forehead and pushed his cool spiritual energy into her body, trying to cool her down. Shippou could only watch in awe as this unknown demon was helping his mom.

"You're a hybrid?" Shippou asked in awe.

"There is a woman sleeping in the living room, go wake her up and bring her in here!" Hiei growled out, worrying over Kagome's condition. Shippou nodded and ran out the door, down the hallway. A few seconds later Hiei knew Atsuko was awake.

"Kagome, are you alright!" Atsuko shouted quickly, worrying about her niece.

"Woman, I need you to strip her of everything except her under garments." Atsuko was stunned, finally noticing Hiei in the room.

"Why are you…?" Hiei cut her off.

"I also need you to try and bring her fever down, it's too high and she could die from the fever!" Atsuko nodded and did what she was told. Atsuko quickly left the room to get a couple of things for Kagome. Hiei gently shook Kagome, causing her to open her eyes a little bit. She started closing them, but Hiei wouldn't have any of that.

"Damn it Kagome, stay with me!" Hiei yelled, trying to get her to focus, noticing her shaking even harder. Atsuko quickly came back minutes later with Tylenol and a damp cloth. Hiei could feel Kagome's energy swirling around and knew that she was about to be sick. He looked around the room and noticed a trash can next to the door.

"Woman, give me the trash can!" Atsuko quickly did as she was told, handing him the object in seconds. Hiei quickly placed the trash can under Kagome and held her hair back as she emptied her stomach into it. When she was done, Hiei pushed it off to the side and asked Atsuko for the glass of water; helping Kagome sit up and wash her mouth out with it. Atsuko took the glass into the kitchen and got a new one for Kagome to take her medicine with. Kagome came back noticing Kagome still shaking from head to toe. Sighing, she knelt down and started dabbing Kagome with the damp cloth, to get the fever down. Once they felt that she was out of harm's way, they left so that Kagome could rest. They walked into the living, where Atsuko started questioning them.

"All right you two, start explaining; what are you doing in Kagome's room?" Hiei huffed and crossed his arms, completely ignoring her.

"I came to see my mom." Shippou spoke up. Atsuko was completely shocked by that statement.

"Mom, Kagome's only seventeen, when did she…?" Shippou only shook his head.

"She's not my real mom, she adopted me."

"Oh," Atsuko muttered. Hiei got up, intending to go rest in the tree, next to Kagome.

"And where are you going!" Atsuko was getting aggravated at him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you woman!" Hiei hissed out, vanishing from her sight. Atsuko sighed, knowing that she just lost the battle. Hiei didn't know why, but he was very concerned about Kagome. He never met a girl quite like her and deep down inside him, he knew that she was the one that could save him. The boys returned about an hour after the incident. The boys walked in quietly, trying not to wake up Atsuko. Kuwabara, however, being the dumbest one in the group, went to check on Kagome. When he walked into the room, he got an eye view. Kagome was covered with a blanket, but while she slept, it rolled off, reveling her backside. He then noticed a kid sleeping right next to her and gave a yelp of surprise. Kagome, Shippou, and Hiei (Who was sleeping in the windowsill) woke at his yelp, causing Hiei to get agitated.

"You Idiot!" Hiei growled out, causing the group to walk into the room. Kagome covered herself up by the time the group walked in. Everyone, Kurama included, was shocked, why is Hiei in Kagome's room? Yusuke was pissed.

"Hiei, what are you doing in Kagome's room!?" Hiei smirked in response.

"What's the matter Urameshi, mad?" Yusuke was about to explode.

"You're damn right I'm mad!" Kagome sighed, why couldn't she get any rest?

"Yusuke, drop it." Kagome spoke quietly.

"Drop it, he…"

"I said DROP IT!" Yusuke was seething as he looked around the room.

"Whatever!" Yusuke shouted out, storming out of the room. Kagome looked at everyone in the room.

"Can I have some privacy please?" They nodded and left the room, walking into the living room, where Yusuke was sitting on the couch. Hiei decided that now was the time that he should talk to Kurama.

"Kurama." Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Next, do not leave the apartment, I don't have the type of healing powers you do." Everyone finally understood the whole situation, Hiei was helping Kagome. Yusuke, however, still did not like it.

'But why is HE helping her?' Yusuke thought; completely confused over the hybird's reaction. A snore broke the tension in the room. Atsuko was still sleeping, even through all the commotion. The sound of the door creaking open had the boys looking in that direction. Shippou came walking out of the room, looking at Hiei.

"Um…Kagome need's some pain killers." Hiei looked at Shippou and pointed at Kurama.

"Ask him," he vanished to the tree again, to watch over Kagome. Shippou was confused, but did as he was told. Kurama handed him some pills and Shippou scurried off to his mom. The boys didn't know who Shippou was, but they didn't want to ask, afraid of bothering Kagome further. The questions lingered on their minds. Shippou on the other hand was glad that no one questioned him; he just wanted to get back to his mom as soon as possible. Shippou looked over at the window, noticing the hybird's presence. He knew that the demon was watching them and felt oddly comforted by it. Dinner was right around the corner, but Shippou wanted to rest with his mom.

The questions will come at dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner time came sooner than Kagome would have liked. Everyone gathered around the dinner table for their food. Hiei, Kagome, and Shippou ended up sitting on the coach, while everyone else sat down at the dinner table. All eyes were on Shippou and he knew it; Kagome noticed it to, but did not say anything, she was waiting for the sparks to fly, as she ate her miso soup. The tension was so thick as everyone stared. Kurama finally asked the question that everyone wanted to ask.

"It's Shippou isn't it?" Shippou nodded his head once.

"What are you doing here Shippou?" He cleared his throat.

"I missed my mama, so I left to find her." Everyone stared at Atsuko in question; she waved her hands in denial.

"Not me!" Then, all eyes turned towards Kagome in surprise. Kagome sighed, knowing what was to come.

"I adopted him, so don't even think that I sleep around!" Kagome gritted out, this was not helping her head. Everyone started to settle down as Yusuke muttered "good," ending the whole conversation.

Later that night, everyone got ready for bed, the boys decided to stay another night incase Atsuko needed them. Hiei was perched up hid the tree like normal, Kurama and Kuwabara took the big couch, Yusuke took the recliner, and Atsuko stayed in her room. Hiei waited until everyone was asleep before he questioned Kagome alone. The only problem however, was Shippou, who decided to sleep next to his mom. Hiei knew the runt would wake up once Kagome did, not that it mattered, he knew what was going on already. He went through the window and walked over to her bed, placing a hand over her mouth, so that when she woke up she would not scream. Kagome looked up at him with scared eyes, but calmed down when she realized who it was. He took his hand away from her mouth and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Geese Hiei, don't scare me like that again!" Kagome sighed as she looked at him.

"You have some explaining to do." Hiei spoke quietly. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why should I tell you!?" She growled out and gave a surprised yelp. Hiei smirked, that was the demon blood starting to work. Kagome looked at Hiei in question.

"Was that just me?" Hiei chuckled a little in amusement.

"Yes, and I need you to tell me what's going on, so that I know the situation." Kagome nodded, understanding.

"What do you want to know?" By that time Shippou woke up, but pretended to be asleep.

"Why did you get the demon blood and who gave it to you?" Kagome looked nervous and Hiei understood, but he still needed to know.

"I got the blood, because I was dying, trying to protect someone, as for the demon who gave me it, it was a dog demon who owed me a favor." Hiei looked skeptical.

"The half-breed's blood?" Kagome looked outraged.

"Hell no, he wasn't even there- wait, how do you know about him?" Hiei was about to say something, but Shippou intervened.

"It was Lord Sesshomaru!" Hiei was completely shocked, he remembered Sesshomaru, and he met him a few times and held great respect for the demon.

"Lord of the Western Lands, how!?" Kagome and Shippou looked at each other uncertainly, Hiei however continued his question.

"He's been gone for half a decade now, no one in the Underworld has heard from him since he vanished." He looked at the two in question.

"Wait, does it have something to do with that well?" Hiei knew that he was treading on thin water, but when has that ever stopped him.

"How do you know about the well?" Hiei stared at her straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"I've seen you multiple times before; the first time was when you purified a demon, ten miles from your school, the second time was when you were at those silly human carnivals with that half-breed, the third time was when I caught your scent on the street and I followed it up to your shrine, where you were practicing archery. The first two times you left before I could follow you and the third time I saw the half-breed drag you down a well, disappearing before I could get to you." Kagome was shocked to say the least.

"So you were the demon that has been following me!" Hiei titled his head to the side, this girl was confusing.

"I knew that there has been a demon following me, but I also knew that it meant no harm, so I didn't bother, I can't believe that it was you all this time!" Hiei just nodded and Kagome looked straight into Hiei's eyes, finally noticing the bandana.

"Why do you wear that bandana?" Hiei smirked at her.

"You tell me about the well first." Kagome huffed, but nodded anyways.

"It's a well that travels through time to the Feudal Era. That's where I met Inuyasha, Shippou and my friends, oh yeah and Fluffy too!" Hiei cocked his head to the side.

"Fluffy?" Shippou snickered at his reaction.

"That's what Kagome calls Lord Sesshomaru!" Hiei was completely shocked.

"He lets you call him fluffy!" Kagome nodded once.

"We're actually on really good terms."

"Except that he hates that nickname." Shippou muttered, rolling his eyes. Kagome looked up at Hiei's bandana.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you wear that bandana?" Hiei sighed, there was no way getting around it.

"It's to cover my third eye." Kagome didn't really have an expression like Hiei thought that she would. Then she surprised him.

"Can I see it?" Hiei merely undid the bandana and looked straight into Kagome's eyes.

"Beautiful." Kagome said in awe, as she traced around the eyes with her finger. Hiei didn't realize that he was opening up to the girl like he did with Kurama. However, with her, it was different, he didn't feel the need to be on guard when he was around her, and actually her presence was soothing to him. He pulled away and looked at the pup in her lap.

"You know, not many Priestesses would adopt a demon." Kagome sighed in response.

"Yeah, well I'm not normal." Hiei smirked at the comment.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Kagome decided to take that as a complement. She turned to look at the tree next to the window. She knew that Hiei had been sleeping there for the past two nights.

"You can sleep in here if you want?" Kagome turned back towards Hiei to see his response. Hiei shook his head and then vanished.

'I'll never understand demons,' Kagome thought.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been five days since Kagome has been under Atsuko's care. She knew that she was starting to fall for Hiei, but she was still confused about Inuyasha. Did he truly love her, or was she just a replacement for Kikyo? Not to mention the fact that he treats her like shit compared to Hiei. While she sat and pondered her situation, back in the feudal era, everyone woke up and noticed that Shippou was gone.

"That little brat!" Inuyasha yelled, completely outraged. He ran towards the well and jumped in, leaving Miroku and Sango shocked.

"Sango, I fear for Kagome." Sango shook her head.

'Poor Kagome,' Sango thought along with Miroku. Inuyasha made it through. He picked up Shippou's trail and followed it.

'He shouldn't get special treatment!' Inuyasha followed his trail to the end; it was about the midday when he came upon the house.

Hiei woke up to a foul stench around the area. He looked around and saw the half-breed making his way towards the apartment. He quickly jumped through the window and went straight to Kagome's bed, and gently shook her awake. Kagome rolled over and looked up at Hiei with dazed sleepy eyes.

"What's the matter Hiei?"

"That half-breed is almost here." That woke Kagome up.

"Here!" Hiei nodded at her shocked expression, but it was shortly lived, when Inuyasha came in through the window with a pissed off expression.

"Hey bitch, if I had known that you have been shacking up with a guy, I would've come to get your ass sooner!" He gritted his teeth, how dare he talk to her like that!

"Inuyasha, it's not like that and you know it!" Inuyasha huffed and looked over at Hiei; he then turned back towards Kagome and grabbed her wrists hard!

"Inuyasha, that hurts!" Kagome cried desperately, trying to get him to loosen his grip on her.

"I don't care bitch, you're coming with me!" Hiei had had enough with the half-breed. Hiei stood in his path.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Inuyasha laughed at Hiei's bold statement.

"And you're going to stop me?" Hiei smirked.

"Yeah, half-breed." Inuyasha stopped laughing and growled.

"You guys, stop!" Kagome shouted, but her efforts were futile, as Inuyasha lunged at Hiei.

"Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the floor.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kagome only glared in return, then her eyes fluttered and she started to feint.

"Kagome, hey Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Hiei caught her. Hiei glared down at the half-breed.

"Obviously, you are still a dumb pup."

"What!" Inuyasha growled completely outraged. Hiei glared back at him, before her he slid Kagome back into the bed. Inuyasha just pouted.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I figured you would have known since you're a demon."

"Like I would know!" Hiei just looked frustrated.

"Figure it out for yourself, you stupid mutt!" The spell wore off and Inuyasha walked up right next to her and sniffed.

"Why the hell does she have demon blood in her?!" Hiei sighed, couldn't he tell that she was trying to rest?

"Leave."

"Like hell I will!" Hiei was tired and annoyed; all he wanted was for Kagome to get some sleep.

"LEAVE NOW!" Hiei yelled, causing everyone to run into the room. Yusuke was pissed when he saw the two demons in his cousin's room.

"What's going on in here!?"

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I just figured that you guys would like me to update! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome finally awoke just as Yusuke asked is deadly question.

'Great, just what I need right now,' Kagome thought. Her head was splitting! Inuyasha growled in pure rage at Yusuke.

"What's it to you!?" Inuyasha growled out, clenching and unclenching his claws.

"You, a stranger, is in my cousin's room that makes it my damn business!" Yusuke roared back. The two boys butted heads, completely forgetting about Hiei. Kurama sighed, feeling embarrassed for the first time. Hiei completely ignored the two, and looked over at Kagome, seeing that she was in pain. He walked over to her and leaned down.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Kagome looked up with pained eyes and nodded. Hiei picked her up and carried her into the living room with Shippou following closely behind. Hiei sat her down on the sofa and then went into the kitchen to get her some water. When he came back, Kagome and Kurama were quietly talking to each other, while Shippou was dozing quietly in her lap. Hiei handed the cup to Kagome; she nodded her thanks and quietly sipped from it.

"It will take longer for the demon blood to mix with your blood." Hiei spoke, sitting down next to her. Kagome looked up quickly at that.

"Why, I was told that the average human would…" But she stopped as Hiei was shaking his head.

"The average human would, however, you are a priestess, and it takes longer for your blood to merge with the demon blood." Kagome looked shaken up by this.

"How much longer?" Hiei gave her a sympathetic look.

"About three to four more days depends on how your body adjusts." Kagome nodded, still uncertain.

"The worst has passed, the only problems that you will have now is the tempers, and random hot flashes; you might even feint a little." Kagome looked a little bit better.

"I can deal with that," Kagome sighed. Hiei smirked at Kagome's reaction, she was a strong woman. He got up, fully intending to talk to Kurama, but Kagome once again tugged at his cloak, and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Hiei sighed and called out for Kurama.

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama asked, walking back into the living room.

"Can you get me a change of clothes from your house?" Kurama was confused, why would Hiei ask him that; but he did what Hiei asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few." Hiei sat down next to Kagome, and she laid her head down on his chest, completely shocking him. Now he could finally sort out his feelings for the girl. He knew that he liked her, but was there more to it than that? Time, yes time was the only answer to his question. He looked down at her; he has been a loner for so long, it would be nice to finally have someone there for him. He closed his eyes, and before dozing off, he thought about the time that they have spent together.

They both were asleep by the time Kurama got back. They looked like a family to him. The apartment quieted down from what he could tell. He walked down the hall and stopped at Yusuke's room. He could hear noises from inside, so he opened the door. Yusuke and Inuyasha were locked in a death glare, and Kuwabara was observing the two from the bed.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Yusuke shouted, as he turned to leave the room. Inuyasha growled and quickly followed him. They both stopped short seeing the Hiei, Kagome, and Shippou all snuggled up against each other. They were both enraged at the sight, but Kurama managed to calm them down.

"Kagome's still sick, let her rest." The two boys grumbled, but did as they were told, for the sake of Kagome's health. They sat down on two recliners next to the couch and waited for the two to wake up.

Later that evening, Kagome awoke to the smell of food. She looked down at Shippou sleeping soundly, twitching his ears a little; causing Kagome to snicker at the sight.

"I see that you're finally awake." Kagome gasped as she looked up at Hiei's face; she completely forgot that he was there! She tried to beat down the blush that was spreading across her face, but her efforts were futile, as Hiei continued to stare at her. Hiei tightened his arms around her waist as he stretched out his lower limbs.

"It's time for dinner." Kurama walked in the living room, Yusuke and Inuyasha were not around and Kagome was thankful for that. She scoped Shippou up and got up from the couch, walking into the kitchen with Hiei and Kurama following behind her. Inside, Inuyasha was on the floor grumbling and Yusuke was next to him in the chair. When they walked in, Inuyasha's ears twitched up towards the doorway as he looked up with a pissed off expression.

"What the fuck Kagome?!" Inuyasha seethed out; Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Oh don't you start with me Inuyasha!" Inuyasha growled out and lashed out at her, intending to scare her, not harm her. Kagome gave a frightened yelp as Yusuke watched it in slow motion, feeling helpless. Hiei however, reacted quickly; he blocked Inuyasha's punch and grabbed him by the collar. Hiei's eyes were blood- shot red as he threw Inuyasha down on the kitchen floor. Hiei held him down on the floor. Inuyasha was desperately looking at Kagome for help, but she was too shocked to react.

"Kagome," Kagome was brought out of her shocked state.

"Hey bitch, get him off of me!" Kagome looked down at the dog and glared.

"Sit!!!" Inuyasha fell even further down onto the floor. Hiei let go of him and stepped back.

"Fucking bitch-, " Kagome cut him off.

"What the hell were you thinking Inuyasha; do you want to hurt me?" Inuyasha remained silent, ears flattened on his head in shame; yes he knew that he just messed up.

"Was that your plan all along, get rid of me so that corpse can take my place!" Kagome didn't even realize what she was saying; she was just really hurt by what Inuyasha was trying to do about a minute ago. Inuyasha's teeth barred as his eyes narrowed in rage.

"Don't you dare call Kikyo that, you damn bitch!"

"Why, because it's true, she's a corpse who steals souls, just so she can live in this world!" Kagome was hysterical now; she doesn't even realize what she is saying.

"Don't fucking say shit about her, you're not even half the woman she is you fucking replacement!" Inuyasha was so enrage, that he didn't even care about what was coming out of his mouth. Kagome's face had tears running down her face.

'So the truth comes out,' she thought.

"Hey you fucking bastard, don't you dare say shit to my cousin like that!" Yusuke hollered, getting pissed off at this guy. Inuyasha growled up at him, trying to get up from the floor, but the spell held him in place. Kagome had had enough of the whole situation; she fled out the back door, with Shippou following closely behind her. Hiei glared down at the mutt with rage. It was then that Inuyasha realized what he just did, and started feeling bad about it.

'Why do I always do that to her.'

Hiei just huffed down at the pathetic looking mutt and ran out the back door in search for Kagome. Kagome was sitting under a sakura tree. As he walked closer he could smell her tears. Shippou was there as well, trying to comfort his mother. Hiei held respect for the kit; he was more grown up than he looks. Hiei stopped in front of Kagome and looked down at her. Kagome looked up with tear stricken eyes; she looked so helpless.

"Do you want to go somewhere," Hiei asked?

"Take me anywhere." Kagome said desperately; she needed to get away. Hiei bent down and picked her up, with Shippou still attached to her, just as Kuwabara walked out of the apartment. The two locked eyes, and then Hiei vanished from sight.

"Hey!!!" Kuwabara yelled, as he ran back in.

"Hiei took off with Kagome!" Kuwabara yelled out. Yusuke glared at the ground as he clenched his fists.

"Kagome, I brought you some food!" Atsuko yelled out, walking into the kitchen, only to see that she was not there.

"Kagome's not here mom, Hiei took off with her." Yusuke managed to growl out.

"What," Atsuko muttered?

Hiei was soaring through the trees, caring Kagome in his arms and Shippou on his shoulder.

"How far is our destination?" Shippou shouted over the heavy wind.

"We're almost there." Hiei was heading towards his little hut that was just barely outside the demon world. Hiei landed right next to the door. He opened the door and walked through the kitchen, heading towards his room. He gently laid her down.

"I'll be right back." Hiei spoke softly, looking into her eyes. Kagome nodded as Hiei turned around and went to go close the front door. Hiei walked back into the room to see how she was feeling. She looked to be asleep; she was currently on her side with her eyes closed.

"Kagome, are you awake?" Hiei spoke softly, incase that she was asleep. Kagome mumbled out something and turned over on the bed. Hiei sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Later that night Kagome woke up, and left the room; leaving Shippou sleeping on the bed. She walked into the living room, to see that Hiei had started a fire, and was currently sitting on the sofa watching it. He looked up to see her walking into the room, and moved over, so that she could sit on the sofa. Kagome sat down next to him and stared at the fire. Hiei was once again lost in thought; he was so deep in thought that he did not notice Kagome starring at him. She got up and walked over to him, and sat between his legs, not touching him. She started leaning forward, without Hiei noticing. Hiei was currently thinking about everything dealing with their situation. Kagome placed a gentle kiss on his lips, shocking him completely. Her lips were still on his, and within seconds, Hiei started responding back. Kagome then took it a step further.


End file.
